Inui's Valentine's Day Juice
by alyster7019
Summary: It's Valentines Day! The day of love, joy, and terror. That last one applies to the unlucky members of Seigaku's tennis team. Having to fend off crazed girls is no easy task, but Inui's new juice may be able to solve that problem. However, there's only enough for two, and there are some unattended side effects. How will this day end? [Fujiryo]
1. How It Started

Inui grinned with evil as he held up his latest concoction. Glasses flashing, he could barely contain his excitement for tomorrow and the new data that his newest drink would reveal.

It was February 14th, otherwise known as Valentine's Day. But to certain members of the tennis club, it was called "run-as-fast-as-you-can-to-the-locker-room-and-hide" day. One such member was Kikumaru, who was frantically dashing to the tennis courts, a group of girls hot on his heels. As he raced inside the room, Taka quickly slammed the door shut, effectively blocking the horde of females. Kikumaru meanwhile glomped on Oishi, gasping for breath.

"They...get...worse...every...year!" he panted. The rest of the Regulars nodded in agreement. All were familiar with the terrifying tradition that happened every Februrary. Momo, Inui, Kaidoh, Oishi, and Taka didn't have as many fans as the others and were relatively safe, but the same could not be said for Kikumaru, Tezuka, Echizen, and Fuji. Especially Fuji. While the other three had a healthy amount of admirers, it was the tensai that dominated the school's popularity charts.

Said prodigy was currently leaning against a locker, his ever-present smile etched on his face. He didn't seem the least bothered by the screaming hordes of females outside that were chanting and calling his name.

"Fuji! You're too nice to them. That's why they do this every year! Be more like Ochibi nya!" Kikumaru cried in exasperation. The tensai merely chuckled.

"Saa, but it's fun to see what they come up with though, ne Eiji?" Kikumaru pouted at Fuji's lighthearted response.

"Tch." Ryoma glared at his sempai from the bench he was sitting on. "What do you mean by 'be more like me?'"

"Hey, has anyone seen Inui? I don't think he's arrived yet." interjected Oishi, glancing around the room.

"I heard he stayed late yesterday at school working on some new juice." said Taka. "Let me call him real quick and-"

"NO!" Momo tackled the power player in desperation, knocking the phone onto the floor. "Gomen, Taka-san, but we can't have Inui in here with us if he's gonna force us to drink some horrible thing he made."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that." Everyone turned to the door. There stood Inui, holding a beaker of..._something_. Craning their necks, the tennis members saw that the girls had retreated far away from Inui's concoction as they too had heard about its capabilities. "Now." Inui's glasses flashed menacingly. "Who would like to try it first?" Everyone eyed each other before mass pandemonium ensued.

"Make Echizen drink it! The brat's to snarky for his own good!" yelled Momo.

"Tch. Who has a dirty mouth now, sempai?" Ryoma countered.

"Oishi! I don't want to die!" Kikumaru wailed.

"Everyone, please calm down!" Oishi waved his arms, trying in vain to capture the Regulars' attention.

"Ano, I think we should listen to Oishi-" Taka meekly suggested before he grabbed his racket off the ground. Immediately a fiery aura surrounded him.

"MOEZURE BURNING! COME ON, BRING IT!" he shouted, waving his racket around wildly. It nearly hit Momo's head, who began yelling even louder at Taka for almost beheading him. Kaidoh glance up with an irritated look on his face.

"Fushhhhh. Shouldn't the baka over there drink it? He's being too loud." Kaidoh gestured at Momo.

"Nani! You want to go, Mamushi?" Momo stood up, glaring at the Viper.

"Bring it on, Peach Butt!"

"Enough!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at their captain. Tezuka glowered at them all before turning to Inui. "Why do we need to drink this...new juice of yours?"

Inui smiled evilly. "I put something in the drink that will repel females for one day. So for those members who don't want to deal with-" he gestured at the door "-that, can have a peaceful and undisturbed day." All of a sudden, the beaker was looking very appealing, more so to certain members. The drink itself didn't look that bad; it was a clear pink, almost like pink lemonade, but the appearance of Inui juices could be deceiving and should never be relied upon. However, if it could buy them safety, it was worth it.

As everyone started to move forward, Inui held up a hand. "The problem is, I only have enough for two players. Therefore, I propose that we play a game in order to decide which members get it."

"What kind of game?" asked Momo warily.

"Oh, just a game of Never Have I Ever. However, instead of alcohol we'll use-" he pulled out another jug, this one much larger and filled with a clear liquid that looked like water "-this. My new Inui Low-Tolerance Hyper Remix Juice." Everyone looked apprehensive of having to drink it, but the idea of being girl-free for the rest of the day was too good to resist, and so, five minutes later they all found themselves seated on the floor, preparing to play. Only Tezuka opted out, as he didn't need to be girl-free since his cool and icy demeanor was enough to scare away all females in his vicinity.

"All right." Inui placed the juice in the center before looking up evilly at his teammates. "Who's first?"


	2. The Game Begins!

As the Regulars all sat down, Kikumaru raised his hand, as if he were in class. Inui nodded at him.

"Ne, ne, what's Never Have I Ever? How do you play?" he questioned.

"Well, it's a game where you take turns saying something that you've never done. However, if someone else _has_ done it, they have to take a drink. Most of the time it's alcohol, but since we're all underage, we will be using my juice as substitute. The last two to remain...conscious will be declared the winners." Inui explained. "Now, let's begin."

After a moment of silence, Momo volunteered. "Okay, I'll go first." He thought for a while before speaking. "I've never...had a sibling before."

"Tch." Ryoma, along with Fuji, raised his glass and drank. The former gagged and washed out his mouth immediately with a bottle of water while the latter merely smiled, licking his lips. "Mmm, it's very good, I recommend it." The other members sweat dropped. _As expected of Fuji__._

"Ii data." Inui muttered, as he scribbled something down in his notebook. The next person was-

"Yay! Okay, um, let's see... I've never...uh...oh! I've never been mistaken for a girl!" Kikumaru chirped happily.

"Tch. Kikumaru-sempai, you're going down." Ryoma glared pointedly at his upperclassman before downing another glass, shuddering. To no one's surprise, the tensai drank as well, the juice having no effect on him. To their surprise, Oishi drank his first shot as well, choking as he swallowed. Everyone stared at him.

"What? It was when I was really young and I had long hair back then..." he rubbed his head as he blushed, clearly embarrassed. He coughed pointedly at the person seated next to him, indicating for them to go.

"My turn. I've never kissed another man." Inui leaned forward in expectation after his statement, glasses flashing.

"Do family members count?" Momo asked, raising his hand.

"No. It has to be someone you aren't related to." There was a small hesitation as everyone looked at each other awkwardly. Then Kikumaru, Taka, and Momo all slowly reached for their cups. The other members stared at the three for explanation.

"When I was a kid. I fell and accidentally kissed some boy on the cheek." Kikumaru said, blushing slightly.

"It's a long story. It happened when I was six." Taka said, looking down.

"..."

"Eh, Momo-sempai. I didn't know you swing that way." Ryoma smirked as he watched his sempai's face turn red.

"It's not like that! It was an accident, I didn't mean for it to happen!" Taka defended himself, waving his arms in an attempt to deny the possibility that he was attracted to guys.

"Hey, you guys haven't drank yet." Inui pointed out. The three grimaced. Clearly they had hoped to slide by unnoticed, but alas, nothing slipped by under the data man's nose. All three clinked their glasses together in mock celebration before drinking. Kikumaru swallowed his and promptly passed out cold. He never had a high tolerance for Inui Juice. Momo began retching while Taka turned slightly green. The remaining members all eyed the pitcher warily. They had to be careful now and had to target those who could withstand its power.

"Oishi, it's your turn." Inui wanted to gather more..._interesting_ data on his fellow teammates. Oishi, startled by Inui's sudden announcement, stammered.

"Oh, um... never have I ever, uh, been the top of my class." Oishi stuttered, trying to think of something that would only target Fuji, since he was immune to the drink. Sure enough, Fuji drank without hesitation, but to their surprise Ryoma also choked down another glass. The Regulars all stared at him in open-mouthed astonishment.

"English." was the only explanation boy wonder gave as he was too busy cleaning out his mouth.

And so it continued. Some members were knocked unconscious, like Momo and Kaidoh who had had targeted each other and both yielded to the juice. Others were deemed to sick to play and were disqualified, like Taka and Oishi. Soon it came down to the two winners, which were-

"Fuji and Echizen. You two get to drink my new Valentine's Day Special Excellent Inui Juice 2.0." Inui announced as he emptied the beaker into two glasses.

The respective people each took a glass. Before they drank though, Fuji asked "When did you make this, Inui?"

"Last night. I was testing some ingredients and wanted to gather some data on the effects they had."

Fuji thought for a while before saying "So essentially, no one knows what will happen if we drink this?"

"In a way, yes. You two are my test subjects. However, I can guarantee that 99 percent of the female population will leave you alone today."

"Tch. What about the other 1 percent?" Ryoma interjected.

"You never know. It might be immune to some." Inui shrugged.

Ryoma and Fuji glanced at each other before shrugging. "Iie. I'm curious to see how this will turn out anyway." Fuji smiled and drank his glass.

"Tch. Anything's better than having to deal with them." Echizen swallowed his as well. There was a moment of silence as everyone waited in anticipation. Then-

"Nothing. I don't feel any different. Are you sure it's supposed to effect our behavior?" Fuji asked, looking as normal as ever. Inui was surprised.

"Hmmm. So it appears it doesn't have any effect on Fuji. I guess that's because he's immune to most of my other juices as well. What about you, Echizen?" Everyone turned to the boy, whose face was hidden by his cap. The glass, now empty, was held limply in his hand.

Momo leaned down, concerned. "Oi, Echizen, are you-"

"Fuji-sempai!" The freshman smiled happily as he jumped onto the upperclassman, much to everyone's shock. The pair tumbled to the ground with Echizen snuggling into Fuji, who was currently sitting on the ground.

"W-what is this?" Oishi stuttered, looking at a..._happy_ Echizen.

"Nya, what's wrong with Ochibi?" Kikumaru panicked. After all, Ochibi did _not_ go around smiling and acting like a kid. That was his job.

"Inui. What did you do to Echizen?" Tezuka's stern tone echoed across the room, drawing everyone's attention to the data-collector.

"It appears that the juice has caused Echizen to have a complete infatuation on Fuji." Inui observed as he watched the young boy contentedly hugging Fuji, who seemed confused as what to do in this situation.

"Ne, Echizen, could you let me go?" He gently tried to pry the boy's hands off his shirt, but was met with fierce opposition.

"Yadda! Syuusuke belongs to me!" The boy buried his face into Fuji's chest.

The Regulars all sweat dropped. "EHHHHHH?!"


	3. Fuji's Echizen Problem

The Regulars all stared in shock. Echizen, their cool, calm, and collected "brat" was currently cuddling their Fuji-sempai. Only Inui seemed unperturbed by this, as he busily wrote down things in his notebook. Kikumaru was the first to react.

"Ochibi! Get a hold of yourself!" The red-head jumped onto Ryoma, trying to pull him off of Fuji.

"Yadda! Syuusuke is mine!" The boy refused and clung even tighter to Fuji's shirt.

"Taka-san, give me a hand here!" Kikumaru gave a racket to the approaching boy whose eyes immediately were filled with flames.

"ORA ORA! BURNING! DON"T WORRY, ECHIZEN! WE'LL SAVE YOU!" The two of them combined managed to drag a kicking and yelling Ryoma away from Fuji, who was currently sprawled on the ground due to the combined weight of the three.

"Let me go! I want Syuusuke! Hanase!" The green-haired freshman was currently thrashing around in Taka's arms which were restraining him. "Yadda! You bakas! Put me down, idiots!"

Momo sighed in amusement. "Even when he's completely incapacitated by Inui Juice he still has a big mouth."

"But how are we going to cure him?" Oishi looked concerned as he glanced towards the struggling boy.

"Inui." All turned and faced their captain. Tezuka seemed a bit ticked off that Inui's "experiment" had turned one of his best players into a love-sick child.

"Find a cure at once. The rest of you check go to class. School starts soon, which means those girls should be gone by now." Tezuka's voice had a tone of authority that left no room for argument.

"H-hai!" Everyone fled the locker room, terrified of having to deal with an upset buchou. Taka picked up Echizen and carried him out, the latter still screaming and kicking at everything in his vicinity. The only member that didn't leave was said prodigy, who still lay on the ground with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Fuji." The tensai looked up.

"Ne, Tezuka. Don't you think today will be fun?" With those words, he sauntered out the door, his trademark smile back on his face. Tezuka shuddered as he too left. He did not like the glint of mischief he saw in the tensai's sapphire blue eyes when he left. Inwardly groaning, he headed to class, knowing that today was going to be a long, frustrating, and most definitely hectic.

Just as Tezuka expected, chaos was inevitable. No sooner had he sat down at his desk did Inui walk up to him, an evil smile on his face.

"Tezuka, I just calculated Echizen's reaction into the formula of my Inui Juice recipe, and it appears he will behave like this all day." Tezuka closed his eyes and silently counted to ten.

"Can you give him something to make it wear off faster?" He finally asked.

"I went through all the data I have and based on it-" he rifled through his notebook "-maybe. But it'll take time. At the earliest, I'll have it by tomorrow morning." Inui looked up and grinned at the sight of the all-mighty calm Tezuka putting his head down in frustration.

Meanwhile in Kikumaru's classroom, there was a huge uproar as a certain freshman was causing a scene.

"Fuji! Tell Echizen that he can't be here nya!" Kikumaru called out in desperation to his friend, who was currently lounging beside the window with an amused smile on his face. Kikumaru, along with three other classmates, were restraining Ryoma from tackling the prodigy. Slowly, Fuji got up and moved towards them. He stopped before Echizen, who had stopped struggling and was now looking at him in complete adoration.

"Ne, Echizen, could you go back to your own class? You'll be late otherwise and I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Yadda." Boy wonder's reply was short and quick. Everyone sweat dropped at his bluntness. "I don't want to be separate from Syuusuke." People gasped. _H-he's calling him by his first name?!_ "I want to be with Syuusuke!" The boy started fighting again.

Fuji thought for a while. "How about this? If you leave now and behave like a good boy, I'll eat lunch with you." he proposed. Ryoma perked up.

"You really mean that?" His eyes sparkled with excitement as a childlike grin etched across his face. Fuji smiled and nodded.

"Jaa, ne, it's a promise then!" Kikumaru and the other three boys released the young teen who promptly ran to the door. Before he left though, he turned around and went back to Fuji. "Oh! I almost forgot." He stood up on his toes and kissed the older boy on the cheek before departing with a cheery wave and smile. Everyone gaped at the retreating figure, then turned to the tensai, who had a look of surprise on his face.

"Well." Fuji reached up and touched the spot where Ryoma's lips had touched his skin. "That was unexpected."

At lunch, Fuji was waiting for Echizen outside of his classroom so they could go to the roof when he encountered the freshmen trio. He greeted them with a smile. "Nani?" he asked.

"Fuji-sempai, Echizen had to deliver some papers for sensei-" started Katsuo.

"-So he'll be late to lunch today-" interrupted Kachiro.

"-Which means you have time to escape!" Horio finished.

"NOW GO!" The trio started shoving the tensai into the hallway and pushing him into the nearest bathroom.

"M-matte! Hold on a second!" Fuji grabbed the doorframe to prevent being moved any further. "I appreciate that you're concerned about my welfare, but it's no trouble at all." The prodigy smiled at the open-mouthed stares of the three freshmen before heading back into his class.

"Demo, Echizen is really scary! He might do something to you, Fuji-sempai!" Fuji smiled at Kachiro's concern.

"Daijoubu. I know how to take care of myself." No sooner had he said this when a dark-haired boy glomped him.

"Syuusuke!" Ryoma happily cried as he nuzzled into the crook of Fuji's neck. The freshmen trio back up warily at the sight of their Inui Juice intoxicated friend. Their sudden movement caught Ryoma's attention, and he turned his gaze on them, glaring.

"Ne, Syuu-chan, were they bothering you?" The three boys trembled under the accusatory gaze and sent pleading looks toward the tensai for help. The prodigy merely smiled at Ryoma before patting his head.

"No, they were just trying to help me out with a problem I had." Ryoma focused his attention back onto Fuji, allowing Horio and the others to escape. The fact that his beloved had something disturbing him was more important than threatening others to stay away from what belonged to him.

"Problem? Shuu-chan, is something wrong?" Ryoma looked deeply concerned as he watched the prodigy. Fuji shook his head.

"Iie. Everything's fine. Now, how about we go have lunch?" He held up his bento. "You can share with me if you want."

Ryoma smiled brightly at that. "Okay!" He grabbed Fuji's hand and proceeded to lead him to the roof, grinning all throughout.

Meanwhile, the trio watched fearfully behind a corner as the tensai was dragged away by Echizen. They prayed that nothing would happen to him. _Kami have mercy on his soul!_


	4. Lunch With Fuji

"Aah, the weather feels great today!" Echizen spread his arms as he lied down on the school rooftop. He and his beloved Syuu-chan were eating lunch up there today. He couldn't have been happier. Meanwhile, Fuji smiled in amusement at the boy. It wasn't everyday that you got to see the normally stoic and cool Echizen become so kiddish and childlike. He sat down next to where the teen lay and opened his bento.

"Echizen, do you want some of my food?" He held up a piece of sashimi and offered it to the boy. The freshman merely opened his mouth and pointed at it.

"Feed me." Fuji blinked. Did he hear him right? Echizen, the independent and confident tennis wonder, wanted Fuji to feed him like a kid? Shaking his head to overcome his shock, he chuckled in amusement.

"Hai, hai, Echizen." He lowered the sushi to put it into the waiting boys mouth.

"Matte." Ryoma's hand grabbed his wrist, preventing him from moving his hand. "I want you to call me by my first name." Ryoma looked at Fuji seriously. "It's only fair, isn't it? I call you Syuu-chan; you should call me something else besides 'Echizen.' It sounds to formal."

Fuji paused once again, surprised by the younger teen's boldness. He smiled. _Seems like I'm being surprised more than usual. This is interesting._ The tensai laughed before agreeing.

"Saa." The prodigy thought for a while, then brightened as he thought of a nickname. "How does 'Ryoma' sound to you?"

Boy wonder pouted. It was clear that he still wasn't happy with the name and wanted something more personal. Fuji frowned for a moment before coming up with something else. "Then, will 'Ryo-chan' be suitable enough for you?"

Ryoma grinned at that. He then happily accepted the piece of sashimi that Fuji offered him. This exchange continued until Ryoma finished his portion. He then sat up abruptly, startling Fuji.

"Ne, Syuu-chan, I've only been eating. You should eat some too." He looked at the other boy.

"Daijoubu, Echi- I mean Ryo-chan. I'm not that hungry anyways." Ryoma was still unsatisfied. He grabbed the box from Fuji's hands and picked up a wasabi roll.

"Say 'ah.'" He ordered, holding up the food. Fuji stared at the piece sushi in front of his face before glancing at the boy. Ryoma appeared to be dead serious, although a light blush across his cheeks betrayed that fact. Amused, Fuji ate the roll that was offered to him.

"Arigatou, Ryo-chan. It's very good." Ryoma went red at that, making Fuji laugh aloud.

The rest of the lunch went on in this manner, and to his own surprise, Fuji found himself enjoying it. Ryoma was very easy to be around, especially when he was in his "Inui Juice intoxicated" state, and he found himself growing fond of the younger boy. All too soon, the bell rung, signaling that lunch was over. They hastily bid each other goodbye in the stairwell. As Fuji turned to leave, he found himself held back by a dark-haired freshman.

"Ne, Syuu-chan, will you wait for me in the locker room after school?" The young boy's words were muffled due to the fact that he was pressed up against Fuji's chest, wrapped in a hug. Fuji chuckled.

"Sure thing." He patted the boy's head before Ryoma went downstairs towards his class. As he watched the retreating figure, Fuji's smile disappeared and his eyes opened, revealing blue sapphires that glinted with a calculating light. He had to be cautious. He knew that this was only the effect of the juice, and that the normal Echizen would never behave like this. However, he couldn't help but notice that his feelings towards the younger boy had evolved into something...more, as of today. Sighing to himself, he started walking to his classroom. He could deal with this later. After all, he had lived a life with a smiling mask; it wouldn't be that hard to lie to himself and continue just as how things were when the juice wore off.

When Ryoma entered his class, he was immediately restrained by Kachiro and Katsuo. Each grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the back of the room to where Horio was waiting.

"Nani? What's going on? What are you doing?" He demanded of the three boys.

"Echizen." Horio confronted the teen.

"What did you do to Fuji-sempai?" Ryoma blinked twice before he registered what the question was.

"Huh?" Horio face-palmed at Ryoma's answer before pointing an accusing finger at Ryoma's face.

"I said, what did you do to Fuji-sempai? Obviously you did something, from the way you abducted him at lunch." Kachiro and Katsuo looked uncomfortably at each other. They didn't want to restrain their friend, but if he was going to harm their sempai, they had to intervene for the both of their sakes.

"Nothing. We just had lunch on the roof and talked." Horio narrowed his eyes.

"Oh really? So nothing happened?" He stared disbelievingly at Echizen, who stared back with disinterest.

"If you don't believe me, just go ask Syuu-chan. Anyways, class is starting. Now let me go!" He wrenched his arms free from the boys' grips and walked over to his seat. The trio stared at his back before turning to each other with shocked faces.

"Did he just call Fuji-sempai-" Horio started.

"-Syuu-chan?" finished Katsuo.

Kachiro looked at his friend with concern. _Ryoma, I hope you get better soon._

Meanwhile in the library, Inui was researching for a cure to help restore Echizen to his "normal" state. As he rifled through his notebook, he found the ingredient he was looking for. Glasses flashing, he cleaned up his workplace and headed towards the school chemistry labs. Tezuka watched him leave as he placed a book back onto a shelf. He shuddered at the thought of what the data man would be making. He prayed that Echizen would be okay. After all, the team needed him.

Later at tennis practice, Inui unveiled his new- and hopeful cure- to Echizen's problem. He held up a glass of dark green sludge that made all who saw it gag and retch.

"This-" proclaimed Inui "- will probably cure Echizen from being lovestruck with Fuji." The Regulars cheered and crowded around the data man to find out more.

However, during this announcement, said boy's eyes widened as he realized what the drink was for. He started backing away, drawing everyone's attention towards him.

"You- you bastards!" He snarled, glaring at them all with accusing eyes. "You want to take Syuusuke away from me!"

"Now, now Echizen, calm down." Said Momo nervously. "We just want to turn you back to normal and the way you were bef-"

"-NO!" yelled Ryoma, still backing away. "I don't want to be back to normal if I can't be with Syuusuke!" With those words, he turned and fled, running to the school gates.

"Stop him!" Inui yelled, and the courtyard erupted into chaos. Kaidoh immediately sprinted towards the gates, closing them and effectively trapping Echizen in the school. When Ryoma saw this, he headed towards the trees that lined the walls, hoping to escape by climbing. However, he was met by a smiling Kikumaru that resided lazily in the branches.

"Gomen, Ochibi, but it's for your own good." The red-haired boy watched as Ryoma growled at him before fleeing towards somewhere else. Alas, with eight people against one, Ryoma soon found himself surrounded. Nonetheless, he continued to keep his distance until he was backed into the metal fence behind the school.

"Come, Echizen. Don't make this harder on yourself." Inui's glasses flashed evilly as he approached the angry freshman, drink in hand.

"Never!" With that, Ryoma clambered up the fence and jumped down to the other side before racing into the school. The Regulars all stared at each other in astonishment.

"Did he just-" Momo started.

"-climb over the fence-" Taka continued.

"-and go inside the school?" Oishi ended.

"That he did. And we need to find him, fast." Tezuka ordered. He was already upset that tennis practice had to be canceled because of this wild goose chase, and had a deathly aura surrounding him. The Regulars, not wanting to anger him any further, dashed off without hesitation. All the Regulars, that is, except for one. Tezuka had motioned for him to stay back, much to his surprise, but he had done so.

"Fuji." The captain's voice echoed across the emptiness.

"Nani?" The tensai replied with his trademark smile, his facade revealing nothing. Tezuka sighed.

"Don't joke with me. What are you going to do about Echizen?" The smiling mask slid from Fuji's face, and he opened his eyes.

"Saa... I don't know." For once, the prodigy was serious. He had on a look of concern as he gazed at the school, filled with the shouts of the members as they searched for their kohai. Tezuka waited patiently for his friend to continue.

"It depends. If he wants to forget, I won't bring it up. But, anything else...I really can't say." Tezuka knew that this was the closest thing he was going to get as a straight answer, so he didn't try to pry any further. Just then, the six other members came out, all gasping for breath.

"Buchou...we-gasp-couldn't...find-pant-...him." Momo reported. All looked dead tired as they sprawled on the ground or kneeled over. Clearly they had run around the entire school looking for their youngest teammate. Fuji just watched.

Tezuka thought of what to do next.

"Inui, do you still have that juice?" Everyone turned to look at their resident tensai. Inui merely nodded as he handed the glass over to Fuji from where he was lying on the ground.

"Then, I'll go and find him, 'k Tezuka?" With that, the prodigy entered the school. Everyone watched as he left, then turned to their captain. Tezuka's gaze didn't waver from Fuji's back.

"Do you think he'll find Echizen, buchou? We looked throughout the entire school and couldn't find him." Taka panted.

"Hmm..." was the only answer Tezuka gave.


End file.
